Drinking poison drop by drop
by GayGamer187
Summary: What if Jake went back to help Chris and Piers? This might be it.(Not fully it's a bit off but all in all it's what could have been) Jake/Piers: Will there be more? IDK .3.
1. Love is something we all need

It had been a few days and Jake had been staying with Piers.

"Hey, you up yet?" Jake asked tapping the door of Piers' bedroom. When there was no reply Jake went inside the room, where Piers was awake and just sitting there. "Piers, didn't you hear me?"

Piers looked at Jake and shook his head, "No..." Piers looked down at his one hand.

"Come on, lets get you something to eat."

Piers just nodded.

After eating they sat in the living room, not really doing anything.

Jake looked over at where Piers' right arm used to be.

**Flash Back**

Jake and Chris shot at the big B.O.W. that is holding Piers' arm making him look like a rag doll. The B.O.W. tossed Piers, making him hit the door and impaling his arm with a metal rod.

"Piers!" Jake ran to help him but the B.O.W. threw something else that pins Piers and his arm to the door.

"Fuck!" Chris tried to go help, but the B.O.W. snatches him up and tightens it's grip on him as he tries to fight to get free.

Jake runs over to try and save Chris.

Piers looked around for a way to help, his eyes settling on the virus. He then looks at his arm, seeing that only strands of skin and tendons are holding it to him, the muscles grotesquely demolished. He pulled forward, ripping his body free of his arm. "AAAAAAAAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhh! FUCK!" He then dragged himself to it, but right as he was about to stick himself, Jake kicked it from his hand.

"Don't even think about it, jarhead." Jake growled.

Piers looked over to see if he had even saved Chris, who currently was picking himself up off the floor.

Jake then pulled Piers on to his feet and helped him stand, "Let's go."

**End of Flash Back**

Jake, with out thinking, runs his fingers over Piers' stitches making him jump at the pain.

"Jake!" Piers' howled in pain.

Jake jumped as well, "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking."

Piers looked at Jake, "It's ok...Were you thinking and it again?"

Jake nods, "Yeah…"

Piers punched Jake's arm, "You need to stop."

Jake rubbed his arm, "Fine."

Piers growled and took a hold of Jake's chin, "I mean it, JAKE! When you think about it, you make yourself feel bad, and then you talk about what if. Jake, I'm alive and you saved Chris as well. I thank you for that, because if you didn't come back I would be dead."

Jake frowned not liking to think about what could have been, "I know that…"

Piers smiled and kissed Jake's forehead, "Thank you."

Jake's frown faded from his face slowly.

"Jake? Are you-"

Suddenly Jake had Piers pinned beneath him, kissing his neck and jaw line, slowly working his way up to his mouth.

"Jake? What are you doing?" Piers gasped between their kissing. He didn't have the strength or energy to fight Jake off in his weakened state. He really wasn't sure either way if he wanted Jake right now.

"What's it look like?" Jake purred into Piers' ear while he slipping his hand down Piers' pants, teasing him.

Piers' damned his body for reacting to Jake's touch. He was mentally and physically exhausted, but he couldn't deny he needed and longed for the attention he was receiving.

"Let me love you…" Jake whispered into Piers' ear, but really it was a demand, not a request.

Piers' arched his back, resigning himself to whatever Jake wanted from him and his body. Jake worked his way down Piers' body, gently stripping the clothes off of him, careful not to touch his wound again. His lips and tongue worked down Piers' body, leaving trails of teeth marks on his torso. Skipping his groin, Jake nipped and bit the tender flesh of Piers' thighs.

"Why do you pretend you don't want me?" Jake asked coyly.

Piers narrowed his eyes, "Because you can be a self centered prick, put your mouth to work."

Jake grinned, "You know you want me."

Piers closed his eyes and relished in the pleasure as Jake ran his warm tongue up the length of his sex. Taking his left hand he ran his fingers through Jake's short hair, then pushed down on his head forcing his sex into Jake's mouth. He moaned as Jake sucked and worked his tongue against the underside of his aroused sex. Jake's looked up at Piers and gave him a distorted smile while his lips were firmly around Jake's cock.

Jake continued to suck Piers as he started to work his fingers in and out of the withering man beneath him. He withdrew his fingers and mouth from Piers and crawled on top of him. They kissed deeply and passionately as Jake forcefully entered Piers.

Piers clawed at Jake's back with the hand he had left as he was taken and thrust into.

As Jake was fully in Piers he propped himself up with one arm and grabbed Piers' jaw, forcing him to look at him, "Don't you dare ever try to leave me again."

Piers nodded and pulled Jake back on top of him, burying his face into the crook of Jake's neck.

Jake's powerful body continued to thrust into Piers, finding the rhythm and angle that had Piers moaning and bucking beneath him. "Fuck, you're so tight."

Piers wrapped his legs around Jake and held onto him, feeling his climax begin to tighten his body and reach its peak, soon he found himself screaming Jake's name as he came, his body sweating and trembling. He panted against Jake as the final ripples of orgasm washed through his body.

Jake found his own climax shortly after and all but collapsed on Piers.

TBC


	2. Unreal feeling

Jake woke up to someone pounding on his front door like they were the fucking cops. Jake looked to Piers, who was still sleeping, but then Jake seen that Piers' wound was bleeding a bit from where his right arm had been. "Shit…" He shook Piers gently, trying to get him to wake up. "Come on get up, you're bleeding."

Piers sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Jake got up and pulled his pants on, then headed to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me Chris."

With that, Jake opened the door, "Come in."

Chris walked inside, "So, you and Piers have fun?"

Jake looked at Chris, "You can smell it?"

"Well a bit of that and you have yet to take a shower."

Piers who had been in the bathroom cleaning the wound walked up to the pair blushing a deep shade of red, "Captain?"

Chris smiled and shook his head, "Piers, you can call me Chris, you know that?"

Piers nodded and looked at Jake.

"So, what are you here for?" Jake asked.

Chris stopped smiling and looked at Jake, "Your dad is alive."

Jake growled, "What?"

"Wesker is alive and the BSAA has him."

Jake gave a fake smile and shook his head looking away from Chris, "Your fucking joking right?"

"No, he is not the same as he was before. Next week they are releasing him to me so I can keep an eye on him."

Jake looked at Chris, "I want to meet him."

Chris nodded, "You can, I knew you would want to."

**next week**

"You ready for this?" Piers asked as Jake helped him get dressed.

"Yeah, it feels crazy knowing this is real. I'm going to meet my dad for the first time."

Piers smiled as Jake helped pull up his pants. "Off topic, why do you help me get dressed if I can do most of it myself?"

Jake grinned and kissed the tip of Piers' nose, " I help you because even though it's not as much fun as stripping you, it feels nice to have my hands on you."

Piers blushed and shook his head, but right as Jake was about to say something, Chris yelled from the front door, "You can wait till night to fuck, so move it!"

"I'll be back to tie your shoes, ok?"

Piers nodded as Jake went to let them in.

When Jake seen Wesker it felt so unreal to him since he had never imagined seeing his father in the flesh. The man that wanted to take over the world and he was really here.

Wesker's face was set in stone. Void of emotion.

Jake's heart felt like was going to quit beating. He wanted a smile, something to tell him that he had a father who loved him. But, that face was cold as ice. "It is nice to finally meet you."

Wesker gave a half smirk, "I'm not sure many would say that."

Jake shrugged, "All the same, I never thought I would meet my father."

Wesker nodded, "You seem to me like the kind of son any father would be proud of."

Jake sighed, his life was full of so many mistakes.

Their meeting was hurried and ended shortly after by Chris. Piers was grateful because he felt out of place in the whole situation.

When Wesker and Chris finally left, Jake stripped them and pulled Piers into the bath tub with him. Piers smiled as Jake wiped his face with a wet warm rag. "I bet you can't wait for your stitches to come out so you take a real bath with soap."

Piers nodded and rested his back against Jake's chest, finally relaxing. Jake explored Piers' body aggressively with his hands. Pinching his nipples and running his nails down the bare flesh of Piers. Jake tenderly ran a finger up and down the length of Piers' arousal. Piers groaned., "More."

Jake chuckled, "More what?"

"More you, anything from you."

Jake kissed the side of Piers' neck and gripped the hard flesh of Piers' arousal. His hand moved fast, pulling straining flesh tightly back and forth.

Piers cried out and sank his fingers into Jake's leg, "Jake…" Piers whimpered.

"Yeah, just like that." Jake grinned. "I know you like it."

Piers just nodded and sighed, relishing in Jake's skilled hands. Soon Piers cried out, orgasm overwhelming his body, as he clutched onto Jake.

Jake whisked the sated man up out of the water and carried him to their bed. He aggressively kissed, sucked and nipped at the flesh beneath him. Jake continued to drive Piers' body to the edge, relishing in the gasps and moans. Jake was overwhelmed with desire and pressed himself deeply into Piers. His hands continued to fondle and touch the man beneath him.

Piers cried out Jake's name as he was taken and dominated, which seemed to only make Jake thrust into him faster. He clawed at Jake's back and wrapped his legs around his waist, clutching on to him for dear life as Jake continued to thrust into him harder and faster.

Jake held onto Piers and buried his face into his neck as he climaxed.

They were left sweaty and still damp from their bath.

Piers chuckled.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I think we are going to need to retake that bath."


End file.
